Pride Month 2017
A mysterious object finds its way into the hands of superspy-in-training Emily Verma. Will secrets hidden in time be brought to light? Happy Pride Month 2017 to our LGBTQ players! Pride Month 2017 brings back Emily Verma, Shield (Main Character), and Emmett Ferrer from Queen's Gambit, ''Voltage USA's standalone app that was released sometime in 2014 and removed from app stores September 26th, 2016 and removed from their servers as of October 7th, 2016. Emily Verma was Voltage USA's first female love interest. The Pride special was free to play during the month of June 2017, and assumes that Astoria MC is in a relationship with Medusa, and that Legends MC is in a relationship with Altea Bellerose. Part one costs 30 hearts to purchase, while the remainder cost 15 hearts each. Parts Part One: Emily Verma ''A mysterious object finds its way into the hands of superspy in training Emily Verma. With the help of her partner, Shield, the truth will be revealed about the past... and the heart. Part Two: Sofia Martinez Sofia Martinez loves many things in life. Good clothes, good booze, and good girls especially. Who can she turn to when the pretty accessory she buys for her flapper is more dangerous than expected? Part Three: Medusa When you've lived as long as Medusa, very little can take you by surprise. But when a seemingly cursed artifact piece makes its way to her doorstep after nearly a century, only a certain special H.E.R.A. agent can help make it disappear once more. Part Four: Aurora James High off a major victory and spoiled with reward, Aurora James makes a triumphant return to Los Angeles. Her little lamb loves the lavish gifts she brings, but the mysterious trinket has other plans. Sometimes a shady trade is the only way out of a sticky situation... Part Five: Serena Zhang Serena Zhang is ready for a change of pace after years of being the overnight, on-call doctor at Seattle's greatest hospital. But this doctor can't catch a break when a probably-stolen art piece is placed in her possession. Is there any easy way to get out of this? Part Six: Alex Cyprin Life as a demigod isn't always easy. Being the child of Aphrodite means Alex Cyprin carries more responsibility than most. But all the hard work is worth it when a certain special H.E.R.A. agent smiles. Will this new artifact case go smoothly, or will every lead disappear into thin air? Part Seven: Altea Bellerose Defeating the treacherous Witch Queen at such a young age has left Altea Bellerose with lasting scars. But when the past comes back to haunt her in the form of a broken crown, can she fight through the nightmares and find happiness? Part Eight: Iseul Idreis The lackadaisical elven prince lives and loves the most carefree life. But when he sees his dear comrade in arms in peril, he steps up to the plate to help. Can they deal with the broken crown quickly enough to daydream about their futures? Finale: Emily Verma With the mysterious crown piece out of sight but not entirely out of mind, Emily and Shield are left with nothing to distract them from their budding feelings. The grand finale of this event. Happy Pride Month from Lovestruck! Gallery pride2017-1.JPG pride2017-2.JPG Category:Events Category:Specials Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Castaway! Love's Adventure Category:Gangsters in Love Category:Love & Legends Category:Queen's Gambit Category:Speakeasy Tonight